Bersama Tapi Tak Bersatu
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Ia menyukai orang itu, dan orang itu pun menyukainya. Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, namun sayangnya mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Mereka selalu bersama, tapi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bersatu./ Drabble. RnR?


Disclaimer: **Hetalia **milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**

Pairing: NethNesia(Netherland X Indonesia), keduanya sebagai manusia, tidak berhubungan dengan negaranya (mungkin bisa disebut AU).

Warning: Mungkin karna saya menceritakan mengenai "potongan" kisah mereka, kesannya akan tercipta plot yang kelompat jauh, dan _warning_ lain yang sudah sering dimasukkan.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

_Indigo_, selain dapat diartikan sebagai "Nila" dalam bahasa Spanyol, juga sering dikaitkan dengan mereka-mereka yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual melebihi kadar normalnya.

**Kirana Kusnapaharani** adalah salah satu yang memiliki kemampuan itu.

Ia membenci kemampuan yang telah diberikan padanya. Tapi secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menyukainya karena suatu hal.

**.**

**Bersama Tapi Tak Bersatu**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

Awalnya, mereka bertemu di pesta salah seorang temannya.

Waktu itu, suasana disana sedang ramai dan agak sesak karna dipenuhi banyak orang. Seorang lelaki duduk di sofa yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Ia memijat kepalanya dengan raut kesakitan.

Melihat kegiatannya, maka seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang pun datang menghampiri sang lelaki.

"Boleh duduk?" Tanya sang wanita seraya menunjuk bagian yang masih kosong di sofa itu.

"Silahkan."

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki berkemeja hitam itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Kau nampak kesakitan,"

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. "Kepalaku sakit. Pundakku terasa berat sekali daritadi." Jawabnya tanpa berhenti memijat kepala.

"Oh, tidak heran. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi sedaritadi ada makhluk halus yang duduk di pundakmu..."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Sini, biar kuusir makhluk itu."

* * *

"_Kirana, ya? Apa kau sudah menyimpan namaku di daftar kontakmu? Dan, oh, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tadi. Setidaknya sekarang aku merasa badanku tidak berat lagi._

_Willem._"

Kirana—gadis tadi—tersenyum pelan ketika membaca isi pesan masuk dari lelaki yang ia bantu beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

Seharusnya, sih, Willem merasa senang ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa mendatangi rumah kekasihnya dan beramahtamah dengan kedua orangtua Kirana. Namun airmukanya berubah ketika Nesia memberinya sebuah peringatan singkat.

"Will, dengar, ya. Jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan tingkah yang aneh-aneh disini. Karena, jujur saja, rumahku ini angker. Banyak penunggunya."

Dan kini Willem harus bertahan di ruang keluarga rumah Kirana yang sangat sunyi. Orangtua Kirana sudah pergi untuk urusan mendadak sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan Kirana pun sudah tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Katanya sih, mau bikin mie goreng dulu untuk mereka. Tapi, entahlah.

Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang mulai tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali, dan sepertinya ia juga keringat dingin.

Andaikan saja daritadi tidak ada 'tangan-tangan halus' yang meraba punggungnya, mungkin ia tidak akan setakut ini.

_Willem, sabarlah. Willem, sabar…_

* * *

Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Tidak, bukan pertama kalinya jalan bareng, sih. Lebih tepatnya, ini adalah kencan pertama mereka di sebuah taman bermain.

Kirana telah menghabiskan dua jam untuk berpikir mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok, termasuk untuk memilih baju.

Semuanya telah beres, dan kini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah hantu. Rumah hantu merupakan pilihan pertama Kirana untuk membuka hari yang indah ini—

—atau mungkin tidak.

"Willem, jangan balik ke samping kiri. Jangan. Kepalkan tanganmu, atau tanganmu akan ada di genggamannya."

Siapa sangka bahwa akan ada seorang hantu yang jatuh hati pada kekasihnya itu?

* * *

_Dan sebuah kejadian terjadi, mengubah hidup kedua orang ini._

* * *

_"__Hei,"_

"Oh. Hai, Willem. Tumben kau datang cepat?"

_"__Aku tidak tau mau apa dan ke mana, jadi aku disini saja."_

"Bukankah kau bisa jalan-jalan di taman? Atau mungkin mendatangi adikmu, Bella?"

_"__Bisa, memang. Tapi aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."_

"Pffft. Tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu."

_"__Heh, sebenarnya, aku adalah tipe lelaki yang romantis. Hanya saja karena kau lebih mencintai hal-hal yang seram ketimbang romantis, maka aku jarang menampilkan sisi romantisku kepadamu."_

Walau lelaki itu berkata dengan santai dan ketawa kecil, tapi Kirana tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali.

_"…Uh, j__adi? Apa yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini?"_

"Mencari informasi."

_"__Informasi ap—astaga. Informasi soal kasus itu?"_

"Yap. Aku ingin menuntaskan kasus ini. Aku ingin melaporkan ke pihak berwenang mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

_"__Kirana, kasus itu sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengungkitnya. Berhenti saja."_

"Aku akan berhenti ketika aku berhasil menemukan jawaban, Willem."

_"__Demi Tuhan, Kir. Kenapa kau sepeduli itu, sih, dengan kasusku?"_

"Tentu saja, Will! Orang itu telah merenggut nyawamu, dan ia bahkan bebas tanpa hukuman apapun. Ia telah membunuh, dan yang ia bunuh adalah seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal?"

"Minimal, aku ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman yang pantas. Apa aku harus naik banding? Yang penting, aku tidak puas dengan keputusan yang diberikan, Will. Aku tidak puas!"

"Dengan seenak hatinya, ia menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah kita jalani selama tiga tahun lebih. Terlebih lagi, kita sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kita untuk bulan depan. Tapi…"

Willem menatap Kirana dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Kirana kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya dengan pandangan mata yang semakin menajam.

Namun perlahan, airmata Kirana mengalir ketika secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah gambar di situs yang ia buka. Gambar yang memperlihatkan kondisi seorang lelaki dengan tubuh serta wajah yang berdarah.

Ia menatap ke samping kanannya, menatapi sosok kekasihnya—Willem—yang terlihat samar.

Willem tersenyum dengan setengah wajah yang masih terdapat luka dan kotor oleh bercak darah.

_"__Setidaknya, kita masih bersama, bukan?"_

_"__Walau kita tidak bisa bersatu."_

Keduanya tersenyum miris.


End file.
